Le Sept est un bon chiffre
by Szeifer
Summary: Certaines nuits, Shaun croyait presque mourir de froid, et d'autres, il y avait quelqu'un pour le réchauffer.


Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit.

Voici mon nouvel OS d'Assassin's Creed. Cette fois-ci, ce sera Desmond/Shaun. Ou l'inverse, à vous de voir, il n'y a pas de dominant dans cette relation. J'essaye un nouveau style d'écriture, aussi, j'espère que c'est réussi.

Spoilers d'Assassin's Creed 2 et de Brotherhood.

Assassin's Creed est la propriété d'Ubisoft.

* * *

...

* * *

Shaun a froid.

Serré dans le drap rêche de son sac de couchage, un pull passé sur ses vêtements de nuit pour garder un peu de chaleur, mais ça ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas ce froid-là.  
S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu compter le nombre de nuits où il avait eu froid depuis le jour où Rebecca et lui avaient aménagé cette usine désaffectée pour l'arrivée de Lucy Stillman et de son protégé.

Sept nuits.

Le sept est un bon chiffre.

Shaun a froid et la nuit est déjà par trop avancée.

* * *

Shaun a froid.

Il frissonne, les doigts pianotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur, une pile de documents haute comme la tour Eiffel à ranger, et surtout plus de café.  
Cela fait trois jours qu'il est dans cette usine, à coordonner les Assassins dehors et les données ADN dedans. Trois jours et c'est déjà la deuxième nuit qu'il passe jusqu'à une heure pas possible à son petit bureau.  
Le jour, il parvient à gérer l'absence de chauffage en état de marche. La nuit, il fait vraiment trop froid.  
Alors il tape, il classe, il compte... le plus vite et efficacement possible, parce qu'il est gelé et qu'il voudrait aller se coucher.  
Un bruit de pas derrière lui le fait s'arrêter, réfléchir. Qui viendrait ici en pleine nuit, alors que les chambres, les toilettes et la cuisine sont de l'autre côté du bâtiment ?  
Il ne sait pas, alors il se retourne, et il voit Desmond.  
Desmond ne l'a pas vu, ou alors il s'en moque. Desmond n'a pas l'air bien. Il est pâle, il a des cernes et son regard est bien sombre. Il n'a pas l'air malade et faible, il a l'air fatigué et en colère.  
Shaun le suit du regard, et le voit qui va jusqu'aux fenêtres. Desmond appuie sa tête contre le verre glacé et il reste immobile. Longtemps.  
Après, il se retournera et notera la présence de Shaun.

Desmond regarde le bureau de Shaun et il comprend tout de suite, il y a encore du travail pour Shaun ce soir. Alors il demande s'il peut aider. Et Shaun lui répond tout en tact et en finesse qu'il n'y connaît rien. Desmond réplique qu'il apprendra sur le tas. Shaun n'hésite pas longtemps, moins il aura de boulot et plus vite il ira se coucher.  
Il lui demande de ranger la pile de documents. Desmond sait que c'est un travail de sous-fifre, de novice dirait Altaïr, mais il obéit et il range. Il le fait bien, lisant en diagonale chaque dossier pour savoir de quoi il parle et où il faut le mettre.  
Shaun est content de ce qu'il a fait alors il le laisse vaguement sous-entendre dans une phrase avant d'aller se coucher.

Dans son lit, il réalise soudain qu'il n'a plus froid.

* * *

Shaun a froid.

Il somnolait confortablement dans son lit quand un bruit l'a fait sortir du lit. Dès la couverture mise au sol, le froid l'a saisit.  
Shaun s'en moque, il veut comprendre d'où vient ce bruit. On dirait un murmure. Ou une mélodie. Une de ces chansons de sommeil qu'on a entendu il y a longtemps.  
Shaun sort de sa chambre, le froid est encore plus fort. Il frissonne et par à la recherche du bruit.  
Il n'est plus si sûr que ce soit une mélodie. Et pourtant, il sent sa gorge se serrer.  
C'est après avoir dépassé la porte de la salle de bain qu'il met un nom sur le bruit.  
Un sanglot.  
Shaun se voit mal entrer dans la chambre d'un de ses collègues en larmes pour lui dire... lui dire quoi d'abord ?  
Alors il hausse les épaules et il continue dans le couloir. Première porte, celle de Desmond. Ce n'est sûrement pas lui qui...  
Surprise, c'est bien lui.  
L'étonnement de Shaun se mut vite en inquiétude.  
Il entre, en ouvrant doucement la porte qui est gentille et ne fait pas de bruit.  
Desmond est là, roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce, son drap arraché au lit le protégeant tant bien que mal du froid.  
Il lève des yeux brouillés sur lui et là, pendant quelques secondes, Shaun est sûr qu'il ne le reconnaît pas.

Desmond finit par murmuré, incrédule, "Shaun ?"  
Shaun meurt d'envie de répondre un "Qui d'autre, idiot ?", mais il ne sait pas pourquoi, il n'a pas envie d'être méchant cette nuit.  
Desmond sèche ses larmes en se frottant avec sa couette.  
Shaun s'assoit sur le lit, juste en face de Desmond. Il retient ses propres questions débiles, type "Pourquoi tu pleures ?" Il préfère attendre que Desmond parle de lui-même ou qu'il dise de s'en aller.  
Ils sont restés là longtemps. Peut être toute la nuit.  
Quand Shaun finit par rentrer dans sa propre chambre, il se sentait curieusement... apaisé.

C'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'il comprend pourquoi.  
Il n'a plus froid.

* * *

Shaun a froid.

Pour la troisième nuit, il termine son travail alors que le soleil est couché depuis longtemps. Il a beaucoup de retard dans ses archives historiques et s'il ne finit pas de taper ça avant demain, tout le monde prendra du retard.  
Il sent plus qu'il n'entend que quelqu'un rentre dans la pièce.  
Il ne se retourne pas.  
Ca ne peut être que Desmond.  
Shaun n'est pas surpris. Ils ne se sont pas adressé la parole depuis cette nuit où il a surpris l'Assassin en larmes. Et ce n'est pas le genre de Desmond de laisser les choses trainer entre lui et les autres.  
Desmond se met à côté de Shaun et regarde l'écran.  
Shaun n'aime pas trop qu'on le regarde travailler, alors il attaque en disant qu'il n'est pas obligé de rester planté là comme un idiot, tout sera dans l'Animus demain, traduit et corrigé.  
Desmond ne relève pas la provocation, il demande simplement "Traduit ?"  
Shaun lui répond que, puisque Ezio est un Assassin italien, les informations sur son environnement sont en italien, crétin. "Et si je te laissai simplement une page des carnets de Leonardo da Vinci en guise d'explications, tu serais bien em... (embêter), pas vrai ?"  
Desmond regarde l'écriture manuscrite en dialecte florentin et récite "_La vertu est notre vrai bien et la vraie récompense de son possesseur. Elle ne peut être perdue, elle ne peut nous abandonner, sauf quand la vie s'enfuit._"  
Il a une voix neutre et ses yeux sont dans le vague.  
Shaun se lève d'un coup et prend Desmond par les épaules. "Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Réveille-toi !"  
Desmond reste inerte une seconde puis il se secoue et cligne les yeux. Son regard accroche celui de Shaun, il comprend instantanément.  
Il se dégage. Lentement mais inexorablement.  
Et puis il se tourne, marmonne un "Laisse moi." sans conviction et s'en va.  
Shaun l'attrape par le bras. "Attend."  
Desmond tente de se dégager, mais Shaun tient fermement. "Ne t'enfuis pas."  
"Fous-moi la paix, Shaun." L'historien ne réagit même pas.  
"Ca fait combien de fois ?" "Combien de fois quoi ?" "Combien de fois que l'effet de transfert prend le pas sur la réalité ?"  
Desmond se crispe. Il regarde ailleurs, puis lâche "Trois."  
"Et tu n'en a parlé à personne ?"  
Desmond le regarde l'air de dire "Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent, hein ?" Shaun doit bien reconnaître qu'il n'en sait rien.  
"Bon, admet-il. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?"  
"Me bloquer et me forcer à me concentrer la prochaine fois que je pars en vrille, c'est pas une mauvaise idée." Desmond n'est vraiment pas en forme s'il se moque de lui-même comme ça. Shaun ne sait pas pourquoi mais il trouve ça touchant.  
"Viens, on va se coucher. Tout ça, il montre son bureau, ça peut attendre."  
Desmond ne proteste pas, il se laisse entrainé par Shaun jusqu'à son lit.  
Il ne le sait pas parce qu'il s'est endormit trop vite, mais l'historien est resté au moins la moitié de la nuit à le veiller.

Le veiller et tâcher comprendre pourquoi il n'a plus froid.

* * *

Shaun n'a pas froid.

Alors que l'automne s'avance et que le chauffage n'est toujours pas en état de marche.  
Il ne comprend pas. Mais il s'en moque un peu.  
Shaun resserre la couverture autour de lui, et s'attire un grognement mécontent.  
Desmond. Il l'avait oublié celui-là.  
Ce n'est pas comme si c'était facile à oublier. Il y a deux jours, Desmond a fait une crise si forte qu'elle a failli tourner à la catastrophe.  
Shaun a réussi à l'arrêter juste à temps.  
Quand Desmond a reprit ses esprits...  
Shaun s'attendait à du déni, une fuite, une mauvaise blague. Pas à ce que Desmond pleure.  
Ce soir-là, le jeune Assassin a craqué.  
Ce n'était pas beau à voir et Shaun donnerait n'importe quoi pour effacer ce moment.  
Il a trainé Desmond en larmes jusqu'à son lit, plus proche que celui de Desmond, parce que l'Assassin n'est pas pratique à trainer.  
Il l'a couché, essuyé son visage couvert de sel, retiré son sweat et ses chaussures, il l'a consolé du mieux qu'il a pu.  
Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi foutrement inutile.  
Il a à peine dormi cette nuit, mais ça, il a l'habitude. Ca, il le gère.  
Le lendemain, aucun des deux n'a fait le moindre commentaire. C'est à peine s'ils se sont regardés.  
Hypocrites.  
Mais la nuit suivante, Desmond s'est présenté à la porte de Shaun, sans rien dire. Et sans rien dire, Shaun l'a laissé entrer.  
Sûrement la nuit la plus silencieuse depuis l'invention de la colocation.  
Au moins, Shaun n'a pas eu froid.  
Il s'arracherait la langue plutôt que d'envisager que c'est grâce à Desmond et pas seulement parce qu'on a physiquement plus chaud quand on est deux dans un lit.  
Le matin, ils ont recommencés à s'ignorer comme si de rien n'était. Ils sont devenus très doués à ce jeu-là.  
Et pourtant Shaun n'arrive pas à oublier l'effet de transfert, la crise et les larmes qui ont suivies.  
Il se demande si Desmond a fait d'autres crises, depuis.  
Sûrement. Des plus légères. Des plus effaçables. Des plus vicieuses.  
Shaun est inquiet, mais il ignore comment aborder le sujet avec Desmond.  
Alors il se contente de garder un œil sur lui, de loin, et d'attendre la nuit.  
Au moins, la nuit, Desmond est honnête. Il admet qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un.  
Et au moins, la nuit, Shaun est patient.

Peut-être que sa patience est directement liée au froid, au fond.

* * *

Shaun a froid.

Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir mit le chauffage du van, mais le froid persiste.  
Ils fuient. Les Templiers les ont retrouvés, il fallait s'y attendre.  
Desmond et Lucy les ont eu, mais ce fumier, là... Vidic, en a réchappé.  
Il faut donc fuir.  
Rebecca s'est endormie dans le siège passager. Elle est maligne. Elle a prit une couverture dans son sac pour se protéger du froid.  
Il semble à Shaun que Lucy a sortit un deuxième manteau pour se couvrir les jambes.  
Elle aussi a dû s'endormir.  
Desmond a piqué à Rebecca un vieux magazine de jeux qui date de l'été dernier. Depuis qu'ils sont partit, il fait absolument toutes les grilles, sans interruption.  
Même si, pour être honnête, Shaun doute qu'il arrive à compléter une seule grille de mots croisés.  
Dès qu'ils arriveront à Monteriggioni, il faudrait qu'ils parlent, tout les deux.  
Shaun en a un peu assez de recevoir le silence et la mauvaise humeur de Desmond la journée pour l'accueillir calme et hanté par ses crises la nuit.  
Il lui répond en étant aussi insupportable et sarcastique qu'il le peut le jour, aussi silencieux qu'une tombe la nuit.  
Sa petite vengeance personnelle, en somme.  
Sauf que ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Desmond.  
Il faudra vraiment qu'ils mettent les choses au clair.

Shaun augmente le chauffage et retient un soupir de soulagement quand de l'air chaud arrive enfin sur lui.

* * *

Shaun a froid.

Desmond ne veut pas parler.  
Pourquoi ça ne l'étonne pas ?  
Desmond aime les choses immuables. Simples. Confortables. Une manière de penser un peu lâche.  
A quoi pouvait-il s'attendre d'autre venant d'un type qui a fuit une communauté d'Assassins pour devenir barman ?  
Dès qu'ils ont finit de s'installer, il a fallut renvoyer Desmond fissa dans l'Animus, puis finir de sécuriser la planque, commencer son boulot d'historien et toute la galère habituelle...  
Si bien que ce n'est pas moins de cinq heures plus tard que Shaun a trouvé un moment pour parler à Desmond.  
Et Desmond s'est braqué.  
Evidemment.  
Et Shaun a dit un sarcasme de trop.  
Evidemment.  
A ce niveau-là, ils finiront champions olympiques de l'embrouille.  
Desmond a prit son sace de couchage, la tiré le plus loin possible de Shaun et il s'est couché sans un mot.  
Shaun a vaguement eu conscience que les filles voyaient tout ça, que Rebecca a choisit d'en rire et Lucy de les réprimander.  
Il n'a pas écouté un seul mot.  
On écoute pas quand on est gelé, et le froid qui s'est abattu sur lui quand Desmond l'a rejeté est suffisant pour faire revenir la neige au sommet du Kilimandjaro.

Ce que Shaun ne sait pas, c'est que pendant qu'il gelait, Desmond, lui, n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.  
Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause du froid.

* * *

Shaun a froid.

Ca faisait longtemps, tiens.  
Il tape sur le clavier de son ordinateur en frissonnant. Ses recherches sont proches de la conclusion, il le sait. Il se sent aussi inutilement survolté que lorsqu'il rédigeait ses premières thèses.  
Il oublie ses souvenirs de fac en se concentrant sur le présent.  
Le lendemain de leur arrivé à Monteriggioni, il est allé s'excuser auprès de Desmond.  
Ca lui a arraché la gorge mais au moins il était sincère.  
Desmond n'a rien dit, ou alors seulement quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Merci".  
C'est déjà pas si mal.  
Puis Desmond a tiré son sac de couchage à côté de celui de Shaun.  
L'historien n'a même pas cherché à cacher l'espèce de bonheur stupide qui est venu en lui.  
Ils ont recommencés à se parler.  
Pas grand-chose. Desmond qui demande des détails historiques, Shaun qui lui répond moitié en lui expliquant, moitié en le traitant d'idiot, l'Assassin qui propose du café, l'historien qui accepte, le brun qui invite le rouquin à participer dans les discussions généralement animées qu'il a avec Rebecca.  
Et ils dorment côte-à-côte.  
Shaun n'a plus froid.  
Puis ils se sont rapprochés de la fin. La fin des souvenirs d'Ezio comme celle de leur bulle de confort. Mais celle-là, ils en ignoraient encore tout.  
La fin des souvenirs d'Ezio s'est traduite par un empressement accru de tout le monde, sauf de Desmond. Il aime bien Ezio. Il a vécu beaucoup de choses avec lui. A travers lui. Il apprécie beaucoup Altaïr aussi, mais pas de la même manière. Ezio, c'est de longues expériences, une histoire à chapitres. Altaïr, c'est davantage une nouvelle. Une seule expérience, mais intense. Si les deux ne s'invitaient pas autant dans sa tête, il dirait que ce sont ses meilleurs amis sans la moindre hésitation. Ses figures paternelles. Ses modèles.  
Le savoir d'Altaïr et les compétences d'Ezio.  
Alors pendant que les autres s'agitent comme des moineaux pour retrouver la Pomme, lui il profite de l'Animus.  
Sa bonne humeur s'envole très vite quand il remarque que Shaun a de moins en moins de temps pour lui.  
Il a apprit à se reposer dans l'Animus, et il utilise à fond cette technique. Parce que moins de sommeil la nuit, c'est plus de temps à passer avec Shaun alors qu'il travaille.  
Là, Shaun l'a envoyé cherché quelque chose à manger, ils ont faim tout les deux. Shaun lui-même ne s'approche plus du frigo depuis une interdiction formelle de Rebecca (une obscure histoire de yaourt et de cuillère en plastique en était la cause).  
Shaun a froid parce que la seule personne capable de le réchauffer s'est éloigné. C'est logique, mais aussi très bizarre, et même s'il ne se l'explique pas, Shaun a appris à faire avec.

...

Desmond a trouvé des pancakes dans un sac, les a fait réchauffer et en ce qui le concerne, généreusement tartinés de sirop d'érable. Il pense aussi à prendre la bouteille avec lui, au cas où Shaun en voudrait.  
Il s'arrête à quelques pas du bureau.  
Il regarde Shaun. Il le dévore.  
Il s'approche, pose les pancakes sur la table, s'attire un commentaire pour une fois positif de l'historien.  
De peur de ne pas en avoir le courage, Desmond prend une grande inspiration, retourne Shaun et l'embrasse.  
Ca dure une seconde ou un millénaire, il n'en sait rien, mais quand il le relâche, Shaun est sur le cul.  
Desmond s'offre une respiration pour se calmer, et comme il voit que Shaun s'apprête à parler, et qu'il ne veut surtout rien entendre, il l'embrasse encore une fois.  
Plus doucement, cette fois.  
Et moins longtemps.  
Il le lâche, le regarde une seconde dans les yeux et s'en va.  
Il a dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, à Shaun de voir.

...

Shaun est resté figé sur sa chaise. La chaleur qu'est capable de lui donner Desmond semble avoir explosée, le laissant perdu au milieu d'une tempête dont il ne sait pas comment la calmer.  
Puis il percute enfin.  
La chaleur.  
En quelques secondes, son esprit se remémore toutes les nuits où il a eu froid, et surtout celles où il ne l'a pas eu.  
C'était donc ça.  
Shaun se mord les lèvres, prend une profonde inspiration et se remet au travail.  
Demain, ils iront chercher cette fichue Pomme. Et ensuite, Desmond et lui auront la plus sérieuse des discussions.  
Parole d'Hastings, il n'y échappera pas.

* * *

Il y échappera.

Lucy est morte.  
Desmond est dans le coma.  
Rebecca pleure.  
William arrive à peine et déjà se ronge les sangs.  
Shaun...

Shaun a froid.

* * *

Sept nuits. Maintenant huit. Le huit n'est pas un bon chiffre.

Desmond est à cinquante centimètres de lui. Mais l'inconscience le rend froid.  
Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent quelque part pour la nuit, Shaun dort dans le van. Il prétend que dormir à côté du corps inerte de Desmond ne le gêne pas.  
Les deux autres le laissent faire, elle s'en moque et il n'arriverait pas à supporter cette vision de son fils, de toute façon.  
Mais plus que le froid, plus que les souvenirs, plus que la douleur, Shaun sait que ce qui lui manque, c'est une réponse. Il veut, il doit savoir ce que Desmond éprouve exactement pour lui.

Et il attendra une centaine de nuits glacées pour le savoir.

* * *

...

* * *

C'est fou comme la question des hallucinations dues à l'Effet de transfert est davantage traitée dans les fics que dans le jeu. Et pourtant, on a vu avec Daniel Cross qu'il pouvait y avoir des choses graves derrière.

J'ai lu un comics de DeviantArt qui s'appelle Tug of Check, qui ressemble à mon OS, je vous laisse lire. (l'auteur est Sunsetagain)

Entre celui-là et Moment de paix, j'ai l'impression de ne faire que des histoires tristes. Mais peu importe, ce qui compte, c'est qu'elles soient sympas à lire.

D'ailleurs il faudra vous en contenter, parce que je vais laisser le fandom d'Assassin's Creed de côté un petit moment. En fait, j'ai un grand projet de fic sur Star Trek (oui je suis un trekkie, non je n'ai pas honte) qui va mobiliser toutes mes ressources, donc forcément, ça veut dire moins d'OS. Sauf si j'arrive à terminer First of all (qui est au point mort, je suis désolé). Pour les connaisseurs, ça consistera en un Jour du Premier Contact à l'envers (les humains qui trouvent les vulcains, quoi).

Bref, je finis là de vous raconter ma vie.

Enjoy, et qui sait, peut-être à la prochaine.


End file.
